fanprofandomcom-20200215-history
0142
Headcanon *Loves the cold so he lives in the North Pole in an igloo. *Lamb boy. *142 lives in the same place as 0032 and 0033, though he handles the cold better *142's body easily adjusts to any temperature, and depending on that his fur will change color **And personalities. *He’s a Dreameater, a type of supernatural entity that survives off the ethereal energy given off during REM sleep. He’s species is an old one, stretching centuries back, so no one is quite sure whether to classify them as spirits or as demons. What they are depends on who you speak to, and the dreameaters themselves don’t care enough to bother straightening it out. *Dreams, to his species, all have different tastes depending on the type of dream. The more passionate and complex the dream, the more power a dreameater gets from eating it (so a dreameater could get drunk off of things like intense nightmares and such.) *Dreameaters themselves cannot dream and thus do not really sleep. The only relief and rejuvenation they get is from eating other people’s dreams, which allows them to actually view what they are eating. There are not any real adverse effects to getting your dreams eaten besides not dreaming that night. Though, dreameaters never eat from just one person for fear of messing with that’s person’s REM cycle. *Since they sometime access the subconscious when they eat, dreameaters tend to also see some of their prey’s darkest secrets. Because of this, Dreameaters are generally…”disliked” among the public. Unfortunately, besides their hooves and their speed, they don’t have much defense against enemies. Thus, it is not uncommon (actually it’s pretty damn frequent, especially in 142’s case) that dreameaters use what they learn as blackmail, both as protection and as way of getting what they want/need from uncooperative parties. *To attribute to this, dreameaters also have photographic memories, and will remember all the dreams they have eaten throughout their lives. *In order to get their prey to rest, dreameaters have a hypnotic singing voice that will instantly put listeners to sleep (kind of like jigglypuff.) They use their tail as a sensor to tell when their prey has hit the REM stage, and that is when they feast. Trying to eat when the prey is not in REM can have adverse effects to the dreameater and the creature being fed off of. *Songs work like spells, and different lullabies will have different levels of effect depending on the person. 142’s most powerful lullaby is “Beautiful Dreamer,” by which he can knock someone out cold by simply whistling the melody. *142, as an individual, is a very mischievous dreameater with a big mouth and a bigger black book. He retains a policy of honesty so that he has no secrets for people to use against him. Because of this, he is known for being very blunt about his opinions and not being sorry for whatever results from his words. He’s more often than not to reveal certain truths just to stir up a little trouble. * A “trickster” (as in like the trickster spirits) is a good way to describe him, if that is any indication of his moral stance on the whole issue. Fanfiction Ask Blogs Category:Character Category:Gen 2